User blog:WarKing/My Love for Toothless and Night Furys blog no.3
How much profit DreamWorks got after the movie Hi,it's me again and I have more info form the movie :3 ok so here's the deal DreamWorks Animation had a budget of $165,000,000 and after the movie they had $377,556,461 so that makes a profit of $212,559,461 but thats just my view how much profit DreamWorks got after the movie. Joining the fun I'ev been thinking about joining the fun if you know what I mean right? ;)....right?!?....seriously you dont know? -_- Fine, remember when I said that some users are/pertend to be/share thare computer with (well you know what I mean XD) the main characters from the movie/book, well if you dont that means you didn't read my first blog and wow that blog is so long or atleast to me,also to tell you the truth it cost me 4 to 5 hours to make my first blog o_O you might be saying to yourself "THATS INSANE!" and the reason WHY? well thats simple. 1. I had no proper plan to write down the blog 2. I'm a slow typer :( 3. My grammer and sometime my spelling aren't that great 4. My lazyness XD as I was saying,what if one of the main characters from the movie wants to "borrow" my computer but then who,who Im I asking?, who???. Well let's see hows my personality come close to any of the characters. Ok let's start with hiccup, I have a dry sense of humor, some times Shy, I keep my secrets close and I prefer to be alone with my best pal. (just like hiccup preferring to be alone with Toothless) Ok, I think that's about it for Hiccup. I checked Astrid's Personality and my Personality didn't even came close to Astrid's. Alright next up is Toothless, oh wait Toothless is using Dragirl's computer but what the heck I'il do it anyways, Ok let's see here I'm am very protective when it come to my best pal,I can be very agressive if I'm being offended,I don't take kindly anyone offending or endangering my best pal so you better watch out >:( next is Stoick but apprantly thare is no personality about him in the wiki,oh well. Let's go to Snotlout and again no personality info *sigh* and again with Gobber and again with Ruffnut and Tuffnut and findley Fishlegs, Ok let's see here *WarKing Presses the article about Fishlegs* oh come on!!! Man, do I have tell there personality by reading most of the articles...nah I'm too lazy to do that anyways ok let's see hows my personality came close to any of the characters: 1. Hiccup(4) 2. Toothless(3) OK! That settles it Hiccup can "Borrow" my computer YAYS!!! oh wait is that a good thing? But then again.....it's kindda hard to make 2 blogs in the same week and I got to ask Dragirl permission as well hhhmmm,what do guys and gals think? should I do it? or should I not? or something. oh ya one more thing my next blog will have a new title,it will be called My Love for HTTYD Blog no.4 because I really talk about the movie (mabye the book one day) more then toothless or Night Furys but I still do Love them :D and don't worry this just took me a hour or 2. Category:Blog posts